herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pierce Aogami
Pierce Aogami (青髪 ピアス Aogami Piasu) is a recurring character in A Certain Magical Index. He is a student at A Certain High School and is an esper with an unknown level and abilities yet to be seen. He is also the best friend of both Touma Kamijou and Motoharu Tsuchimikado making him a member of the Delta Force group and is often involved in many comedic shenanigans with the two of them. He currently resides in Academy City as a freeloader living in a baker because of the maid outfits of the workers there. He is voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Scott Freeman and Patrick McAlister in the English version of the anime. Etymology While Aogami's real name is yet to be revealed, his current name literally means (青髪) and piercings (ピアス). His admirers often adress him as BLAU (meaning Blue in German). Appearance Aogami is an average looking teenager having the appearance of a 15-16 year old boy. He wears the average school uniform with a white shirt and dark blue pants during the summer, and wears the same pants with a dark blue jacket and a dark brown and tan shirt underneath. He also has short light blue hair and has gold piercings in his ears. His eyes are always seemingly shut so his eye color is yet to be revealed. Personality Aogami is a pervert, lolican, stalker and masochist boy and has various different fetishes earning him the title as the Fetish King by many. He obsesses and falls in love with any kind of girl he can find such as his teacher Komoe Tsukuyomi where he purposly doesn't do his homework for the soul purpose of being punished by her for his personal and pure sexual plessure. He knowns Komoe's adress to as he confirmed himself and Touma suspects him of being a stalker. Aogami's current aspiration for the future is to become popular and he even wrote it down in his future survey in his class. He appears to be fond of the Kansai Accent to the point of Touma calling him fake kansai jin. Touma often says how Aogami was born in a village filled with rice fields but he denies this immensly. Abilities Aogami is an esper like all of Academy City's people but his power level and ability currently remain unknown and are yet to be seen. He might be a Level 0 like most espers but it is yet to be confirmed. He appears to be very athletic as he is seen being very quicka nd agile during the Daihaseisai Festival and dodged attacks from other competetors during the event. Touma described him as tough prior to his memory lost and even compared him to that of Mikoto Misaka but was lost when Touma got amnesia. Aogami has failing grades yet despite of his low grades, he is the official class representative for Class 7, Year 1 but his position is often taken over by Seiri Fukiyose on multiple occasions. Gallery Index v14 002-003 Textless.jpg|Scuffle between the three F46.jpg|Delta Force Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Stalkers Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Non-Action Category:Leaders Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Supporters Category:Unwanted Category:Egomaniacs Category:In Love